


Morning Thoughts

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: Just a little fluffy Wincest before tonight's new episode.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 107





	Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, January 21, 2014

Hello Everybody.

This is just a little thing I wrote over at tumblr, and I wanted to share it with my ffnet readers.

Slight spoilers for 9.10 and 9.11.

Enjoy

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sam wakes up. The bunker is quiet and Dean is still asleep. Sam smiles, he holds Dean tight and rests his head on his brother's chest. Sam knows that soon Dean will get restless and tell Sam to get them a hunt, but not today.

Today they have plans. Movie and dinner. They have been 'together' for five years. Sam smiles. They have been together, since the day he was born, it was just a matter of time before they finally stopped fighting what was between them.

After Dean left him, and Castiel, on the bridge that rainy night, Sam actually thought that was it. He would never see Dean again, alive at least. Sam shivers at the thought of losing Dean, again. But after Dean and Crowley took care of Abaddon and he and Cas took care of the last of Gadreel's grace, Dean returned to the bunker. He looked like he was just barely holding on, and Sam could no longer hide from himself how much Dean meant to him.

Dean was his big brother, his protector, his provider, his world.

He went up to Dean. Dean just stood there, probably thought Sam was going to take a swing at him and couldn't care. Sam held Dean's face in his hands and gently kissed Dean. Dean pulled away and Sam waited for the punch or for Dean to leave and this time never come back.

But Dean searched Sam's face, and with a nod, pulled Sam to him and kissed him. They stood there kissing for minutes or hours, Sam lost track of time, all he knew is that he finally had Dean in his arms. They ended up in Dean's bedroom.

Sam shivers again, thinking about just how close he came to never having Dean know the truth. Sam looks up and sees two sleepy green eyes looking at him.

Dean mumbles, "Sammy, Kay?."

Sam smiles, and leans up to kiss Dean gently on the lips. Dean smiles.

Sam whispers, "Go back to sleep."

Dean nods, and holds Sam tight. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Sam kisses Dean, then puts his head back on Dean's chest, he falls asleep listening to his lover's heartbeat.


End file.
